The Search For Knuckles
by Kurensai
Summary: Knuckles has been captured by bad guys (oooh, real original) and the rest of the team must save him before the Master Emerald is stolen. CHAPTER FOUR NOW UP!!please R
1. Knuckles has been kidnapped!!

**The Search for Knuckles**

Author's Note: This is just anothere pathetic attempt at a fanfic by a bad writer.  This fic is dedicated to the coolest Sonic the Hedgehog character, and my favorite, Knuckles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, any echidnas, any hedghogs, or anything else of Sonic.  *sob*

**Chapter 1**

            "Sonic, where the heck are you?" shouted Tails from the front door of their house.  "We really need to get going!"

            "Wait a minute!" called Sonic from his room upstairs.  "I'm putting on these new shoes Shadow gave me last week.  He says they're really fast."

            "Well, hurry up anyway!" replied Tails.  They were going to visit Rouge the Bat, who had been in mourning ever since Knuckles had disappeared three months ago.  They didn't know it, but she and Knuckles had apparently cared about each other quite a lot since the whole ordeal with the Chaos Emeralds.  Shadow was still alive…somehow.  No one was quite sure how he was alive, and he wouldn't tell anybody.  So they had given up asking him.  Dr. Eggman had dropped the truce that he had with Sonic, and, although he had new respect for him, had left to create a better robot to defeat Sonic.

            "Okay, I'm ready," said Sonic, shooting down the stairs and out the door in a flash of blue light.  Tails spun around quickly, stopped, and ran out the door behind Sonic.

            About 15 minutes later they reached Rouge's house.  She opened the door and let them in.  They entered and sat down on the couches.  After an hour of talking, they got up to leave.  At that moment, however, the door burst open and a tan colored echidna burst into the room.

            "Tikal!" shouted Sonic, shooting over to the girl lying on the floor.  She was covered with scrapes, scars, and blood.

            "Get…away," she stuttered.  Sonic stepped back.  "You must…get away from…here.  They…got…Knuckles…you must get…away."

            "Slow down!" shouted Rouge, jumping up.  "Where do 'they' have Knuckles?"

            "You…must…get…away.  I'm…sorry…Knuckles…"

            "Tikal, hold on!" shouted Sonic.  He picked her up gently and sprinted down the road to the nearest hospital.  She was immediately taken by EMT's into the ER, while Sonic, Tails, and Rouge waited outside.  About an hour later, one of the doctors walked out.

            "I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Tikal has just passed away.  However, I have noticed that the damage to her, although bad on the outside, merely reflected what had happened to her on the inside.  Most of her blood was gone and she did appeared to only have one lung.  I am surprised that she was able to even make it as far as she did."

            "Oh my God," stammered Tails, as both his tails drooped to the floor.

            "Any idea what happened to her, doc?" asked Sonic, as Rouge tried to comfort Tails.

            "No, I have no idea how she got all this damage, but I have determined that she had recently been in the desert.  She had sand all over her body."

            "Okay.  Thanks."

            "Where are we going?" panted Rouge, as she and Tails ran after Sonic.

            "We're going to hop a jet to the desert," replied Sonic without turning around.

            "W-why?" shouted Tails from behind.

            "That's where Tikal was before she came back here."

            "Oh!  Let's go, then."

* * * * *

            "Seems like you didn't have much fight in you, you worthless animal," said the tall man stepping from the shadows.

            "Let me go!" shouted Knuckles, trying in vain to pull free from the chains that held him to the wall.

            "You are going to stay here.  We need you out of the way until we can find the Master Emerald.  We'll get paid big money for that gem."

            "You're an idiot," retorted Knuckles, laughing.  "If you think killing me is going to get you the Master Emerald, I think you've lost it.  I don't even know where the Master Emerald is."

            "We already knew that.  The point is that, without its protector, it'll be so much easier for us to get the gem without trouble.  And once we get the Emerald, we will have enough money to take control of the planet."

            "My partner Rouge will keep it safe even if you get rid of me!"

            "We can deal with that, Knuckles."

            "Oh shit…don't you touch her!!!"

            "What can you do to us?"

            "Just don't…HOLY SHIT!!!" Knuckles shouted as the chains began to pulse with electricity.

            "You will not escape," said the man, exiting the room as Knuckles began to shake with electricity.

That's it for the first chapter.  If you guys R&R, I'll get up the second one.  Please Review!!!


	2. Jailbreak

A.N. Thanks you guys for the reviews.  I know its not very many, but I haven't gotten any at all for like three months, so it's good to hear some feedback.  Oh, and Shadow and Eggman will appear in this chapter too, so be prepared.  Now, on with the story!

            "Can we please have a break?" panted Tails, trying in vain to keep up with Sonic.

            "We're only about 200 miles from the desert, Tails," replied Sonic, rushing down the hall.

            "200…alright, hold it!" shouted Rouge.  Sonic spun around and shot back to her.

            "What?"

            "First, let's rent a car."

            "Aww, Rouge, come on!"

            "Next," she continued, not listening to his whining, "we'll get some food and water to take with us, 'cause it'll be a long trip."

            "That's a great idea!" agreed Tails enthusiastically.  Sonic shook his head.

            "I still think we could get there faster if we ran," he said.

            "YOU can, but we can't," replied Rouge, after which there was no more arguing.  The group rented a car and, after Rouge managed to "borrow" some food from one of the shops, they drove away toward the desert.

* * * * *

            "Come on and eat," growled the guard outside Knuckles's cell.  Knuckles didn't budge.  The guard took two steps down the stairs and shouted at Knuckles again.

            "I'm not going," Knuckles replied finally.

            "You'll die if you don't eat."

            "So?"

            "…but…uh, why don't you care?"

            "Go the fuck away!"

            "Whatever, you dumb echidna.  Kill yourself if you want.  It doesn't matter to me."

            Knuckles grinned as the guard stepped up.  Then he jumped toward the guard and took him down.

* * * * *

            "WARNING!  WARNING!" blared the alarm system.  The tall man stood up and raced out of the control room.

            "What the hell do you mean he's escaped?" he shouted at the guard, who had eventually regained consciousness.

            "He just jumped at me from behind and grabbed my keys.  Then he knocked me out and ran."

            "You imbecile!  How dare you let him escape?!"

            "I didn't know…"

            "Shut the fuck up!  We must find him now!"  The tall man ran down the hall to the entrance, where two guards were stationed.  He told them to call for backup and to make sure no red echidnas escaped.  Then he ran back to cell.  The guard was unconscious again, and the tall man stepped back.  Then Knuckles dropped from the ceiling and grabbed the man around the neck.

            "How do I get out of here?" he demanded.  The man didn't answer.  "I asked you a question, you idiot.  How do I get out of here?"

            "I won't answer you until you release me!"  Knuckles thought for a moment, then released his grip on the man.  He immediately spun around and pulled out a stun gun.  Before Knuckles could react, the man fired and Knuckles was out cold again.

            "Pitiful," said the man, standing over the fallen echidna.  "And far too trusting."

* * * * *

            The group set up camp and sat down to eat.  After they had had dinner, they crawled into their sleeping bags and lay down to sleep.

            In the middle of the night, Tails woke up and heard a running sound.  He raised his head and saw a silhouette of a hedgehog running.

            "Sonic?" he muttered to himself.  Then he looked behind him and saw Sonic snoring loudly, asleep.

            "Who's that, then?"

* * * * *

            "Great, what are they doing here?" muttered Shadow to himself.  "Can't they ever stay away from me?"

            Shadow had learned of Knuckles's location at the hospital, where he had been listening behind the door.  He had decided to help them one more time by finding their friend.

            "They can just leave it all to me," said Shadow.  "I don't need their help."

* * * * *

            "How ironic," said the tall man, grinning as Knuckles tried to escape the chains holding him.

            "What the hell are you talking about, you fucking asshole?!" shouted Knuckles in frustration.

            "Apparently you are so trusting that you believed us when we said we could get you the Master Emerald.  You followed us and we clubbed you, then chained you.  It seems that the same thing has happened again, right?"

            "Goddammit, let me out of here right now!!!"

            "I don't feel like doing anything for you after you tried to kill me."

            "Next time get someone who likes being captured, idiot."

            "Yeah, right.  Anyway, I found this great book in the library.  You know what it's called?"

            "W-what?"

            " '50 Ways to Cook an Echidna'."

            "You wouldn't…"

            "Actually, you'd be surprised.  Echidna is very good with the proper cooking."

            "You're sick!"

            "So, what if I am?  What can you do to me?"

            "Just let me out of these chains.  I'll kill you!"

            "Not yet, Knuckles."

* * * * *

            "Sonic, Shadow is following us!" reported Tails when Sonic woke up the next day.

            "Really?" replied Sonic.  "I thought we had lost him at the airport."

            "You mean, you knew he was coming?"

            "Yeah."

            "Oh.  But he's still following us."

            "Maybe he wants to help Knuckles."

            "Yeah, right.  That'll be the day."

            "I'm serious.  He's turned over a new leaf!"

            "I know, but I didn't think he'd ever help us."

            "He saved the earth, for God's sake!  How much more could he help us?"

            "Okay, okay, I'll stop!"

* * * * *

            "They're on to me," commented Shadow to himself.  "Oh well.  It doesn't matter to me.  I'll be the one to save their friend Knuckles.  Then they'll know that I'm the ultimate life form and not just some common hedgehog."

            "But you could still use some help," said someone behind him.  Shadow spun around and saw Dr. Eggman in a new looking robot.

            "Doctor?" asked Shadow, surprised.

            "Yeah, it's me.  I'll help you get Knuckles."

            "Thanks doctor, but I don't need your help."

            "What?  This isn't an offer, Shadow.  I'm going to help you to repay my dues to Sonic.  Then I can go back to defeating him like normal.

            "I've got a better idea than that, doctor."

            "What's that, Shadow."

            "We'll have a contest."

            "A…contest?"

            "Yeah.  Whoever gets Knuckles first will be the winner."

            "Really.  An interesting proposition.  But I will not lose."

            "Good luck, doctor.  You will need it."

            "You too, Shadow."

            Shadow sped away, leaving the doctor in the dust.

            "Oh yes, I'll beat you, Shadow the Hedgehog.  You can count on it!"

Alright, that's chapter 2.  Remember, keep those reviews coming!


	3. Rescue

A.N. Hey guys!  Chap 3 is up now.  A lot of stuff happens in this chapter, including the introduction of one of my own characters.  On with the story!!!  Oh, and please review!

            "How much longer?" complained Sonic for the hundredth time.  Rouge was driving the car that was slowly bouncing along the desert sand.

            "I don't know, Sonic.  I've told you that a million times!" she replied exasperatedly.

            "Hey, isn't that Dr. Eggman?" pointed Tails.  Rouge and Sonic stared at where Tails was pointing.

            "Yeah," replied Sonic.  They neared him from behind.

            "Eggman!" shouted Rouge.  The doctor turned around to look at them.

            "What is it?" he replied.  They slowed down.

            "Where are you going?" asked Tails.

            "I'm going to rescue your friend Knuckles," replied Eggman.

            "WHAT???!!!" screamed everyone else.

            "I made a bet with Shadow that I would rescue Knuckles before he did.  So, if you'll excuse me, I have a hedgehog to beat."  Eggman turned back and his robot walked away.

            "That's it, guys," said Sonic, hopping out of the car.

            "Wait!" yelled both Rouge and Tails, but Sonic wasn't listening.  He sped off after Eggman.

            "Alright, I guess we're left here by ourselves," said Rouge, turning to Tails.  "Let's go."

* * * * *

            "Persistent little guy, huh?" growled Shadow, looking over his shoulder as Eggman's robot continued to follow him.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue flash whizzed by Eggman and came up alongside Shadow.

            "Sonic!" said Shadow, more surprised than when he met Eggman.

            "Hi, Shadow!" replied Sonic, sprinting along with his one-time rival.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm doing the same thing you're doing.  Just saving a friend."

            "So, can you still keep up with me, Sonic?"

            "Let's find out," grinned Sonic.  They shot off, the sand flying up on either side of them.

* * * * *

            "You don't quit, do you, Knuckles?" asked the tall man, stepping back into the room.

            "If I could just get out of here!" snarled Knuckles angrily.  The man laughed.

            "You've tried and tried, and has it helped you at all?"

            Knuckles didn't speak.  "Well, answer me!"  Knuckles raised his head and smirked at the tall man.

            "Yeah, it has."  Knuckles pulled extra hard and ripped the chains off the wall.  The man tried to run, but Knuckles tackled him and, with one punch, knocked him out.  Then he got up and ran to the door.  He pulled back his fist and punched.

* * * * *

            "Great, we're here!" said Rouge, jumping from the car.  In front of them was a huge, black building with many windows and tall towers.

            "It's like a castle almost, huh?" said Tails, climbing down from the car.

            "Yeah.  Let's go in."  They walked to the door and busted it open.  As they stepped in, they heard an explosion to the right of them.  They looked over and saw Eggman in his huge new machine.  He turned to them.

            "Hey, you guys, get out of here!" he yelled at them.  "I can find that dratted echidna myself!"

            "We all made good time, it looks like," commented Rouge.

            "I haven't seen Shadow for a while.  Where is he?"

            "Well, you're ahead of him right now.  We passed him and Sonic resting at an oasis a few miles back.  You'd better hurry if you want to find him before Shadow," replied Rouge.

            "Okay.  Thank you, Rouge.  Now get out of here and let me work."  Eggman stomped off down the hall in his robot.  Rouge and Tails looked at each other and followed.

* * * * *

            "Nearly out!" Knuckles said to himself as he ran down the hall toward a bit of light.  Suddenly, however, somebody stepped out in front of him and they crashed into each other and fell down.

            "Sonic?" cried Knuckles, feeling the quills on the hedgehog's head.

            "Guess again," replied Shadow irritably, standing up.

            "Shadow?"

            "Right."

            "What are you doing here?"

            "What do you think I'm doing here, idiot?"

            "I don't know.  It's not like you to save anyone."

            "I didn't come to save you.  I came to help Sonic one last time."

            "Sonic's here?"

            "Nearly.  I outran the slow creature.  Why?"

            "How did they find out about my location?"

            "You know Tikal, right?"

            "Yeah…oh, no…"

            "She's dead."  Knuckles stepped back and shuddered, then turned around.  "Knuckles?"

            Knuckles turned back to him, and Shadow was startled to see a tear glistening in his eye.

            "Knuckles?"

            "Yeah *sniff* I'm okay.  Let's go."  They both ran back the way Shadow had come from.

            Suddenly, Dr. Eggman appeared right in front of them.  He pointed his guns at Shadow and blasted him backwards.  Then he grabbed Knuckles and pulled him aboard the robot.

            "What the hell are you doing?" demanded Knuckles.

            "Just winning my bet with Shadow," replied Dr. Eggman.  Knuckles looked back at Shadow as they ran off.  Shadow was just standing up, and his eyes burned with a fiery light.

* * * * *

            Rouge and Tails ran up as Shadow was sent flying.

            "Tails, check on Shadow.  I've gotta go after Knuckles.  Tails nodded and Rouge sped off after Eggman and Knuckles.

* * * * *

            Sonic ran through the huge hole in the wall as Eggman ran down the hall.

            "Knuckles!" he shouted.  Knuckles turned to him.

            "Get out of the way!!!" cried Knuckles.  "Sonic, move it!"

            "Watch out!" yelled Eggman.

            "Run!" called Rouge, coming up behind them.

            Sonic didn't have time to move, even with his great speed.  Eggman plowed through the hedgehog and the robot toppled over and broke.  Eggman cursed as he fell, and Knuckles landed on top of him.

            "Sonic!" cried Knuckles, getting up and running to his friend.

            "Oh my god," muttered Rouge.

            "Holy…fucking…shit…" coughed Sonic.

            "Eggman, what the hell were you thinking?" snarled Knuckles.

            "We all told him to move!  It's not my fault!"

            "Sonic?!" gasped Tails as he ran to the fallen Sonic.  Shadow remained standing at the hole where Tails had ran forward.

            "He's dying!" sobbed Tails, tears streaming from his face.  Rouge and Knuckles held each other as Tails sobbed over his fallen best friend.  Shadow stared in shock at his dying counterpart, then shifted his gaze to Eggman.

            "S-Shadow?" stammered Eggman as Shadow's face contorted with anger and he charged forward.  In a second, Eggman was on the floor, being drilled by Shadow's fists.

            "You God damn fucking asshole, how dare you kill him, I'll kill you, you damn bastard!!!!!!" he screamed as he punched.

            "Shadow!" called Tails.  Shadow stopped and ran over to him.

            "What is it?!" he asked anxiously.

            "You have to get him to a hospital fast!  By my calculations, he's only got a few hours to live if he stays out in the desert.  Get him back to the city!  Hurry!"  Shadow nodded, picked up the injured hedgehog, and shot off.  Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails jumped into the car and drove off after them.

            Dr. Eggman slowly stood up, coughed a few times, and glared after them.  Then he remembered something.

            "My robot!" said Dr. Eggman.  He waddled over to it and picked up some parts he could use.  He also grabbed the small machine gun hidden under the control seat.  Then he began fixing everything up.

* * * * *

            "Hold on, Sonic," Shadow repeated to Sonic again and again.  Sonic didn't ever reply; instead, he just kept staring up, not having the energy to respond.

            Shadow ran faster than he had been running before.  There was a huge crash as he broke the sound barrier and sped off.

* * * * *

            "What was that?" gasped Rouge as they all heard an extremely loud noise.

            "I think…that was Shadow," whispered Tails.  "I think he broke the sound barrier!"

            "Holy fucking shit," said Knuckles, amazed.

* * * * *

            "Dr. Eggman!" called the tall man, stepping out into the open.  Eggman looked up from his shattered machine and was shocked at what he saw.

            "You…you're me!"

            "No, I'm not.  I'm your brother, Erik Robotnik.  I haven't seen you for a long time, brother.  How have you been faring?"

            Eggman didn't respond.  Robotnik (I'll just call him Robotnik from now on) stopped grinning so widely.

            "Hello?" he asked impatiently.

            "Y-you're dead!" choked Eggman slowly.

            "Does it seem like I'm dead?"

            "Your ship blew up when you were in it."

            "No.  I escaped before I died.  Come in.  I'll fill you in on the details…"

That's it for chapter 3.  If you guys want me to keep writing, please please PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!


	4. Shade the Echidna

A.N. Hello again!  This story's going really well.  I haven't had any reviews since I put this one out, so maybe my expectations are just too low, but thanks to anyone who's reading this now (and then reviewing!).  Anyway, on with the story.

            "Can't this thing go any faster?" complained Knuckles.

            "My God, you're just like Sonic!" shouted Rouge, annoyed.

            "Well, I think he's got a good point.  This thing is so damn slow!"

            Just at that moment, a small, gray creature appeared in front of them.  As they neared it, they saw that it looked exactly like Knuckles, except for the fact that it was gray.  The creature jumped toward them and smashed its fist into the car, destroying it and sending the travelers flying.

            "Shit!" cursed Knuckles, pushing himself up from the ground.  He looked around as the gray creature slowly walked toward him.

            "Who the hell are you?" demanded Knuckles.  The creature paused and stopped for a second.

            "My name is Shade the Echidna (okay, okay, so it's a lot like Shadow; I couldn't think of a better name!)," said the creature.  "I was created by the researchers in the military research facility along with Shadow the Hedgehog.  My purpose is to track down Knuckles the Echidna and eliminate him.  Which means you," Shade added, running forward.  Knuckles bent down into a fighting stance and ran up as well.  They met each other in the middle and attacked.  Knuckles threw his fist out, only to be hit in the stomach by Shade's fist.  He doubled up in pain and was uppercutted about twenty feet away.

            "KNUCKLES!!!" screamed Rouge, running over to her boyfriend.  Knuckles looked up slowly and glared at Shade, who was now walking slowly toward him again.

            "This is the guardian of the Master Emerald?" asked Shade in surprise.  "I would have expected a greater challenge than this.  How has the Master Emerald stayed safe after all these years with a pathetic fighter like you 'protecting' it?"

            "That's it!" shouted Knuckles.  He jumped toward the gray echidna and landed a punch right in his face.  Shade was sent flying back.  Knuckles ran up and pounded his face into the ground.  Then Shade responded with a right hook into Knuckles jaw.  Knuckles was sent flying off of him and rolled away.  Shade stood up.

            "I cannot be defeated by a pathetic creature such as yourself," growled Shade.  He held his arms out perpendicular to his body.  A bright light began to pulse within them, and he closed his eyes.  He slowly brought his hands in front of him, fists touching each other.  Then he opened his eyes, shouted, "Shade Flash!" and a huge blast of bright white light shot forward from him toward Knuckles.  The guardian of the Master Emerald was unable to move as the attack flew forward.

            "NO!!!!" shrieked Rouge, watching Knuckles get blasted by the attack.  Then she turned to Shade, who was panting heavily from his attack.  She ran quickly toward him and jumped.  She extended her leg at the last moment and kicked him in the face.  He flew backwards, bounced once, and lay, unmoving.  Then Rouge flew over to Knuckles and landed next to him.

            "Knuckles, wake up!" she shouted.  "Knuckles!"

            "Ow!" said Tails, pulling himself out from under a heavy part of the destroyed car.

            "What happened to you?" demanded Rouge, picking up the unconscious Knuckles.

            "I got hit in the head by this thing," replied Tails irritably.  Then his eyes grew wide as he saw Knuckles.  "Who got him?"

            "That guy," said Rouge, nodding toward Shade.  Tails walked slowly to him uncertainly.  Shade grinned as he heard the fox coming toward him.  As Tails stepped over him, Shade opened his eyes and grabbed the fox.  Then he punched him as hard as he could in the face.  Tails fell to the ground.  Shade then turned to Rouge, who was already disappearing into the distance with Knuckles.

            "Good.  Competition," muttered Shade, running off after them.

* * * * *

            Shadow burst into the hospital's door.

            "Get a doctor fast!" he yelled.  Everyone looked up.  "Now!"

            "Who are you?" asked the nurse at the front desk.  Shadow ran up and glared into her eyes.

            "I thought I told you to get a doctor right now before Sonic dies!!!" he barked.  The terrified nurse nodded and pressed a button.  Soon, two men dressed in white ran in with a stretcher.  The lifted Sonic gently onto the stretcher and ran out.  Shadow followed them, although he thought that they were going very slow.

* * * * *

            "Is he going to be okay?" demanded Shadow, grabbing the first doctor that exited the ER.

            "Er…could you please let me go?" asked the doctor.  Shadow released his grip from the doctor and allowed him to speak.  "Thank you.  Yes, Sonic is going to live, although he may be in a coma for a week or two.  There is a 85% chance of survival, so I would be quite shocked if he didn't make it."

            "Thanks, doc."  Shadow left the building slowly, then turned down the road and faced the desert.

            "Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles are still out there," he said aloud to himself.  He grimaced and ran back to the desert.

* * * * *

            "What???!!!" shouted Eggman, jumping up.  "What the hell to you mean, there's another creature in the military's base?  I went in there and the only thing there was Shadow!"

            "That's because we had already gotten Shade out of there," replied Robotnik.

            "B-but, was he created by our grandfather also?"

            "I believe so.  He said he tried to attack Shadow and Maria numerous times, which is why he was locked away in the back of the ARK."

            "But our grandfather didn't mention him at all in his diary.  He only spoke of Shadow."

            "Apparently he was extremely hostile toward his counterpart.  He seemed very jealous of Shadow in every way.  So the doctor felt the need to isolate him.  He ordered a few of his men to keep a watch on Shade and feed him, and then forgot all about his creation.  Maybe if he hadn't lost his mind, he could have helped the poor creature."

            "Wow.  And so this Shade…you sent him out after Knuckles?"

            "Yes.  He has been sent to capture Knuckles and kill anyone with him."

            Eggman smiled evilly.  "Perfect."

* * * * *

            "Get away from me!" screamed Rouge.  Shade didn't respond to her pleas.  Instead, he continued to run after her.  Suddenly, he jumped into the air and landed hard on Rouge.  The bat fell to the ground, dropping the unconscious Knuckles.

            "You want to stop me?" asked Shade, standing on Rouge's stomach.  "Then get up and make me stop!"

            "I…can't…breathe…" gasped Rouge.  Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she lay there limply.  Shade stepped off of her and picked up Knuckles.

            "Ready to go back, guardian?" he said mockingly to Knuckles.  The echidna didn't respond.  "Good."  As Shade was turning to leave, however, he saw a blur of black in the distance.  His eyes widened with surprise as he recognized the approaching creature.

            "Shadow…" he hissed.

Uh oh!  Shade saw Shadow!  What'll happen next time?  To be honest, I'm not sure yet, since I didn't write it yet.  Thanks again.  Now go review!!


End file.
